memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tracee Lee Cocco
| Place of birth = Allentown, Pennsylvania, USA | Roles = | Characters = Jae, different aliens | image2 = Tracee Lee Cocco, transporter room.jpg }} Tracee Lee Cocco is an actress and occasional stuntwoman who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. She was most visibly seen as Lieutenant Jae, a background character on TNG, in areas such as the bridge and Ten Forward. The character was also seen in , , and . In she played one of the Borg drones mentally damaged by Lore's experimentation. On DS9, she could sometimes be seen in alien make-up in Quark's and played several aliens such as an Antican. She also worked as stand-in for Alice Krige ("Borg Queen") in . Cocco was one of several regular extras from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager who participated in the filming of the interactive movie Star Trek: Borg; she is most notably seen as a female Starfleet science officer visible in the corridor aboard the USS Cheyenne at the start of the movie. She also appeared as a bar character in the video game Star Trek: Klingon. According to the call sheets, Cocco was scheduled to appear in the fourth season episodes in a scene in Ten Forward, in scenes on the bridge, and , , and in scenes in Ten Forward and engineering but was either not filmed or cut from the final episodes. She was also scheduled to appear at the ops station in the fifth season episode , in engineering scenes in the episodes and , in corridor scenes in , in Ten Forward scenes in , and on the bridge in and but was not seen in the final episodes. Cocco was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania, and moved to California with her family at the age of 2. She has modeled for magazines and advertisements such as Revlon and McDonald's and provided voice-overs for video games. Among her acting credits are television series such as Baywatch (1989-1991) and General Hospital and the films Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton and Bill Cobbs) and Barb Wire (1996, with Clint Howard, Shelly Desai, and Peewee Piemonte). Currently she is working as a dental hygenist in California. Star Trek appearances File:Jae, 2367.jpg|Lieutenant Jae Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Antican DS9.jpg|Antican (uncredited) File:Kobheerian female on DS9, 2369.jpg|Kobheerian , (uncredited) File:Crippled female Borg.jpg|Crippled female Borg drone (uncredited) File:Mokra homeworld alien 3.jpg|Mokra homeworld alien (uncredited) File:Hairless pink alien, Distant origin.jpg|Nekrit alien (uncredited) Appearances as Jae * ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ''Star Trek'' films ** ** ** External links * The Official Tracee Lee Cocco site * * Tracee Cocco at LinkedIn.com de:Tracee Lee Cocco es:Tracee Lee Cocco Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee Cocco, Tracee Lee